big time boarding school
by BTRloverXxX
Summary: 4 girls get the chance to go to and exclusive boarding school where the meet the boys of big time rush
1. introduction

Big time boarding school

At the boarding school called arts high the main studies are singing, dancing, acting, photography, fashion/costume design and make up

4 girl roommates come to this exclusive school with only 100 places

Kendall (18) – Lucy (17) - Sarah (18)

James (19) – Katie (18) - Amber (19)

Carlos (19) – Ellie (18) - Sasha (19)

Logan (18) – Becca (17) - Alice (18)

Lucy 

BTR guy: Kendall

Enemy: Sarah

From: USA (New York)

Age: 17

Hair: short, wavy blonde

Eyes: hazel

Build: tall and chubby

Skin: tanned

Studies: acting, photography and make up

Talent: good at making friends

Likes: helping people and showing off her talents

Dislikes: when people are mean

Personality: confident, funny, and energetic

Dream: to be an actress

Fears: spiders and small spaces

Family: she is an orphan

Other: her parents died in a car accident

Past times: extreme sport

Style: ripped leggings/jeans, band t-shirt and converse/vans

Katie

BTR guy: James

Enemy: Amber

From: England

Age: 18

Hair: long, wavy and brown

Eyes: deep blue

Build: tall and skinny

Skin: pale

Studies: art, photography and fashion/costume design

Talent: gymnastics

Likes: art and being creative

Dislikes: people who are stuck up

Personality: shy and has problems trusting people but when she gets to know them she is hyper, confident, crazy and random but still gets on with her school work

Dream: to be a famous photographer

Fears: being embarrassed and losing her friends

Family: her dad is a powerful and rich businessman who she hardly ever talks to

Other: she doesn't date because she wants to concentrate on her school work

Past times: modelling

Style: (short) shorts, vest tops and high heels

Ellie

BTR guy: Carlos

Enemy: Sasha

From: Italy

Age: 18

Hair: shoulder length, straight and black with blue highlights

Eyes: brown

Build: short and chubby

Skin: dark

Studies: singing, dancing and acting

Talent: athletic

Likes: performing and training

Dislike: people who betray their friends

Personality: crazy and has lots of weird and dangerous ideas

Dream: to be famous

Fears: none

Family: her parents are disappointed she didn't want to be an athlete

Other: her parents are both professional athletes

Past times: to practice

Style: cargo pants, vest top, cardigan and ballerina pumps

Becca

BTR guy: Logan

Enemy: Alice

From: Germany

Age: 17

Hair: short, straight and ginger/brown

Eyes: bright green

Build: short and skinny

Skin: pale

Studies: singing, acting and photography

Talent: can speak Italian, French, German and Spanish

Likes: getting in trouble and having a good time

Dislikes: getting things wrong

Personality: loud and rebellious

Dreams: to perform all around the world

Fears: heights thunder and lightning

Family: she lives in a small flat with her mom, dad and brother

Other: she is organised

Past times: hang out with friends

Style: skinny jeans, shirts and boots

Sarah, Amber, Sasha and Alice

From: Australia

Age: 18/19

Hair: straight, blonde and long hair extensions

Eyes: green

Build: short and skinny

Skin: orange (really tanned)

Studies: singing

Talent: none

Like: being mean and making people cry

Dislike: not getting their own way

Personality: mean and slutty

Dream: to be rich and famous

Fears: being embarrassed

Family: rich and snobby

Other: they want what other people have

Past times: shopping and spreading rumours

Style: mini dresses and high heels


	2. Chapter 1: arriving

Chapter 1

Katie P.O.V

Monday

I can believe I finally arrived at arts high. It is going to be amazing I finally get to come to a school where I will be able to live my dream of being a famous photographer and as a bonus I might get someone to talk to because this is my first school (I normally get homeschooled).

There were a few kids standing in groups talking, getting to know each other. I got out of my dads car and he told me to be careful and that he loved me (longest conversation we have had in 2 years). I picked up my suitcases and when to the front desk where a young woman welcomed me and gave my information pack, a heavy box and a set of keys.

I walked over to the elevator and when up to my room on the 5th floor (out of 6 but the 6th just seemed to be an attic) their were 4 people in every room and 5 rooms on every floor.

When I walked in the room I was very surprised because the room was huge there were 4 king sized beds (one in each corner of the room) each had a closet on one side and a set of draws on the other and also at the bottom their was a vanity at the bottom of the bed that was also a desk.

I opened the information pack and inside their was a list of school rules, my schedule and what house group I was in and how the points system worked.

I then decided to see what was in the box. Inside there was all my school books, a macbook pro and an ipad, the ipad had loads of cool apps like music editing software, photo editing software, calculator, dictionary/thesaurus, a personal diary and a personally messenger that allowed you to send a message/have a phone/video call with anybody in the school (even teachers).

I decide I would sort my things out, I put my iPod in one of the draws along with my new laptop, I then put my clothes away in the closet my make-up on the vanity.

10 minutes after I was done my new room mates walked through the door their names were Lucy, Becca and Ellie they seemed really nice. We talked about how we got into the school and how amazing it was we also talked about are lives.

After about half an hour all are iPads beeped saying we had a message off Sophie diamond the principal of the school telling us we all had to meet at the school auditorium.

The auditorium was huge it had a proper stage with curtains and lights it was amazing. Me, Lucy, Ellie and Becca were in a house called jewel. All four of us sat on the same table and started talking whilst waiting for this important announcement.

It all of a sudden when dark and the curtains opened to reveal are principal she looked very posh. She cleared her throat and began by welcoming us to the school she then proceeded to tell us a few rules and how she didn't like to give people second chances.

She then said the big news.

The big news was that her son James diamond and his friend Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell (yes big time rush) were going to be joining them this year (did I mention this was an all girls school). Everybody was screaming with excitement (everybody except me). I didn't see what the big fuss was they were just regular people who could sing, had a lot of money and millions of people knew their name.

Mrs Diamond then silenced the noise and continued with her speech. She said that there was to be no dating either of the boys and that we will not be allowed to talk to them unless there is an adult present.

I looked up to see James staring directly at are table, but his stares were interrupted when he got told to sit down. Meanwhile Becca was typing something on her iPad, when I asked her what she was doing she told me she was sending a message to Logan asking him if he and the guys wanted to hang out with us later.

About a minute later Becca got a message back off Logan saying yeah sure sounds fun how about we meet at the gym at around 10, Becca replied saying cool. I looked over to the guys where I saw Logan, Kendall and Carlos looking over at us with excited grins on their faces, where as James just seemed to be staring into space, he had a depressed look on his face.

After the announcement we walked back to our room to discover that the guys had the 6th floor all to themselves. As soon as we got in the room Lucy, Becca and Ellie all started talking about how hot they were and how the rule was so unfair. We then decided to get ready to meet the guys because it was 9. At 9.45 we snuck out to meet them (even though I was totally against the idea I just didn't want to loose my first ever friends after less than 24 hours of knowing them).

We easily found the guys and decided to go for a walk; Lucy started to talk to Kendall, Ellie started talking to Carlos and Becca started talking to Logan, so that meant I was left to talk to James.

We talked about what I was studying in school and where I came from, but in the end we just started talking about him (it was easier that way). At 11 we decided it was late and we should head back to our rooms. We got changed and went to bed, but about 10 minutes later where was banging above us, followed by shouting. We all figured it was they guys playing hockey so we went up and asked them to stop saying we could hear them and they agreed.

When we turned to leave we walked straight into a man who was stud in front of Mrs Diamond who was glaring at us, we quickly told her what we were doing their and the guys just stud their and shook their heads in agreement. She quickly dismissed us saying don't let it happen again and we didn't hesitate in returning to our room.


End file.
